


Thinking Not-So-Straight

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Logan just wanted to mark papers damn it, M/M, Patton is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Patton is very distracting to LoganInspired by a prompt fromthe-modern-typewriter!





	Thinking Not-So-Straight

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of posting a bunch of fics from Tumblr

Patton was frustratingly distracting. More so than usual. That morning, Logan had watched him make breakfast for all of them, flipping pancakes with an easy grace, and nearly spilled his coffee down his front. Later, when everyone was eating, Anxiety had quietly complimented Patton’s cooking, causing a bashfully bright smile to appear on the fatherly trait’s face. Logan had almost had a sip from the sugar canister, rather than his cup of coffee, an action that earned him a raised eyebrow from Roman.

 Quiet little slip ups, things that shouldn’t have happened. Logan was better than this, he couldn’t let Patton distract him so much. Especially since it had never happened to such an extreme extent before.

 “Hey there, Logan! What are you doing down here?” Patton asked, plopping in the chair next to him. The table had papers sprawled across it, some with scarlet pen scrawled into the margins, some with numbers already at the top, some half-marked, some untouched.

 “I thought it would be obvious. I am marking my student’s papers.” Logan muttered, deciding on a grade and scrawling it on the front page of the essay he’d finished writing comments for.

 Patton nodded sagely, smiling widely at Logan and moving a little closer. “Any particularly good ones?”

 Logan felt his heart skip a beat when Patton’s arm brushed against his. “There… are a few. Some of the students connected with the source material, and it shows in their writing.” He replied absently, frozen between moving away from Patton and simply staying where he was.

 “I see. Well then, is it okay if I read some of them?”

 “Go ahead.”  Logan nodded for Morality to look at the small pile of finished papers, picking up the next half-finished one.

 It was only five minutes before Patton interrupted this train of thought. “Hey, Logan, I wanted to ask you something that I only just remembered.” He set the essay in his hand down, warm gaze focused in Logan in a way that made the logical trait bite his lip and avoid the other’s eyes. “What are your thoughts on the romantic plot of the text? This essay makes a lot of references to it.” Logan was sure that Patton was closer than before. There was something about the way those soft lips looked, the sparkle in Patton’s eyes.

 “I-I can’t think straight with you this close.” Logan stuttered, gaze flicking between Patton’s lips and his eyes, his mind spinning at how close they were. With such a small distance between them, it wouldn’t take much for their lips to connect. Logan knew that. Did Patton?

“Sweetheart, the last thing anyone is asking you to do is think straight.” Patton giggled softly, and Logan’s heart fluttered madly in his chest, all breath leaving his lungs. A gentle hand cupped his face, leaving a trail of warmth as his thumb brushed over his cheek. “Still, I should probably leave you to work.” He pulled away, and there was something more to that sparkle in his eyes. Something almost… mischievous. “I’ll go make some cookies for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
